Duke's Kingdom Hearts Story
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: This is a story dictated to me by my sevenyearold brother. First genre is what he wants it to be. Second genre is what it turned out as. Review and be nice, he's young. AMAZINGLY, he pulled out a chapter three. It has Link and Zelda. And Totoro.
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom Hearts Story  
  
By Duke, the brother of Charon who is seven and can't type.  
  
WARNING: This was thought up on the spot by a seven year old who doesn't know how to type so I'm dictating. Normal text is what he's dictating, (this is stuff he says that is not related to the story), ("this is me remarking on his numerous misterminology problems and weird ideas"). Let's go.  
  
When Sora found Mickey Mouse, they we back to Mickey Mouse's castle with Goofy and Donald and Sora. When they went there, there was trouble coming their way. When the trouble came, it was a whole bunch of those black things ("Heartless"). They took Mickey Mouse's heart, Mickey Mouse fainted, and never woke up. When Sora went and Goofy and Donald Duck went to go fight the Heartless, destroy them all, when a big boss came. (Hmm, let me think of a name. A name could be...) Destroyercis. ("Okay...") When Destructerous took Sora's key sword ("Key blade') key blade, he had to use Jack Skellington's sword that gave him his. Why then they fight them, they destroyed it, get Mickey Mouse heart back. And that's all I can think of.  
  
(You can think of the rest upon the story.)  
  
("Uh.... No. It's good the way it is.")  
  
(OH, and put this in there.)  
  
Remember when number 2 came, the writer Duke and Charon that write it was one with the story ("What?") The writers, Duke and Charon, was the ones that writed it ("Wait!"). When the new big trouble was coming their way.  
  
("Okay, now all I need to do is add the disclaimer and stuff and we'll be done. Go watch tv.") 


	2. The Next Chapter

Kingdom Hearts 2  
  
Like I said in number first, like I said, there was trouble coming their way. They were a lot of Heartless. A bunch of Heartless came back again. They had Snow White trapped with her heart eaten. When Zelda ("Sora!") Sora and Goofy and Donald with his new shield and new wand they fought the Heartless. When they were two bosses, Sn- (I mean) the girl that gave the apple ("You mean the evil queen?") Yeah. ("Okay") When they fought her, Zelda ("Sora!!) Sora tried the apple and Zelda ("SORA!") Sora by the fainted again. Normally, Goofy and Donald were the only ones. They fought the evil queen and defeated her. They went to the castle, gave Zelda ("SORA!!") Sora a kiss to stop it.  
  
("More later on my brother's freakish whim. He says in five days on Friday. I doubt it.") 


	3. Another Chapter

Kingdom Hearts 3

Things spoken are now in italics.  
  
_(Hey, Chee-ron!)  
  
("(sigh) Yes, Duke?")  
  
(It's time to... It's time to do the third chapter of... Of... My Kingdom Hearts story.)  
  
("Oh... You're still doing that thing?")  
  
(Yeah, but this one is gonna be diff-rent! This one has Totoro!)  
  
("(winces) A Kingdom Hearts/Totoro crossover. That sounds interesting...")  
  
(Hey, can I have a sip of that? (reaches for my Coke))  
  
("(I notice) No! You've had- (keeps reaching, grabs it. I grab the cup.) No! Nooooooo!")  
  
(Just one sip! (takes the cup, drinks, puts it down, spills it))  
  
("NO! I told you not to! (I wipe up the mess) Okay, let's go... Oi....")  
_  
Kingdoms Hearts, Chapter 3  
  
Soon you know, when we started Kingdom Hearts, Chapter 2, we started making the idea with Kingdom Hearts and Totoro _("We didn't, but that's beside the point...")._ Soon you know, they were arriving to Totoro. **(We take a break to watch a favorite scene in My Neighbor Totoro)** As I was saying, Ki... Zel- _("SORA!")_ Sora met Totoro and became his partner. Also, they met another person because Donald was gone. The name was Zelda. _("You realize that the guy in the green suit, his name is Link, right?")_ met up with Zelda and Link. But, with Link's big flashy sword and shield, and Zelda's rare, rare dagger. Here next; when they went, and when they far, that's the end of chapter three. Stay tuned for chapter four, the last chapter, coming in May August.  
  
_(Did you get all that?)  
  
("Getting it...")  
  
_**#Later...#**  
  
_(Chee-ron!)  
  
("Yes?")  
  
(To my story, there's another part.)  
  
("(grrr) Hang on... Okay, go.")  
_  
Like I said, when and now Zelda with his companions and Link _("Zelda is a princess!" I know! "Then why is it His companions? Never mind, keep going...")_ When they knew they passed with Totoro and the tree up above, and the big kind hug. Said goodbye, went along. Soon you know, when Zelda's Totoro was gone, one of Zelda's companions went. It was Totoro. And, when another companion was gone. It was one of Zelda's guards.  
  
_("Are we done with this thing?")  
  
(Yeah.)_  
  
Done.  
  
Chee-ron is what my brother calls me. He has a speech impediment.


End file.
